User talk:Rebc29
Hahaha I read your "Bieber" section and it made me laugh. you see, im made fun of for looking like justin bieber at school. (Yes, even by teachers,) and I dont like it XD. well except for the bieber fangirls touching my hair... anyway, i jut wanted to point out that most people dont call him gay because they are jealous. (I mean, you dont see eminem being called gay by jealous rappers) i think it is because his voive is high pitched, and he (truthfully) looks pretty girly too. I saw my friend out him on a woman's body on photoshop, and it didnt look weird... it was soooo funy. but i just wanted to have a little bit of a rant :))) D'agostinoΦΩΨ 00:16, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Can you put relationships on the pages of your La Resistance members, so I know who gets along with who, who's mortal enemies with who, etc.? [[User:Bard_eric|'AH MUNNA']] [[User_talk:Bard eric|'EAT']] [[User_blog:Bard eric|'CHOO!']] 13:26, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Actually, no. I won't have to ban myself, it's my first time. And I'll get them done. [[User:Lenobia|'If I taser you, that means I like you, don't worry. ']][[User Talk:Lenobia|'Rada Rada >:}']] 01:02, May 12, 2011 (UTC) First, because I made the wiki and it was mostly LCT's idea. Secondly, I didn't see your first message. [[User:Lenobia|'If I taser you, that means I like you, don't worry. ']][[User Talk:Lenobia|'Rada Rada >:}']] 00:26, May 13, 2011 (UTC) 'Kay 'Kay, shall do XD And I'll be on today. Can you try to ask the other fanfiction sites to sponser us or whatevers? And I shall [[User:Lenobia|'If I taser you, that means I like you, don't worry. ']][[User Talk:Lenobia|'Rada Rada >:}']] 16:45, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Importing character from the other wiki Hey, just a question. Can I import my characters from the other fanfiction wiki to here? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 03:36, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Simba Sure, feel free to make use of Simba in your story. Feel free to ask if you have any questions about him. :) LongClawTiger 15:10, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Referring To: Blahblahblah Hey, can you play Hypatia? Nikkisoarious knows where you live...Be afraid. >:D 04:54, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Tell me your MSN if you can make one, please Y_Y I had to get off quickly, sorry. Nikkisoarious knows where you live...Be afraid. >:D 01:44, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Kk, Thanks. Sorry I made chu go through this, and msn has a messanger, t'was the reason I asked chu for msn XD Does Frontier? Nikkisoarious knows where you live...Be afraid. >:D 02:11, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Sucky XD And yea, I remember when I was younger I tried to do my real year and then when I exed off and tried to do a fake one it wouldn't let me forever. So I guess we'll have to talk through email now DX Nikkisoarious knows where you live...Be afraid. >:D 02:17, June 30, 2011 (UTC) How? Nikkisoarious knows where you live...Be afraid. >:D 02:27, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh sorry, I forgot to get back to you yesterday -_-" Lenobiaa@live.com Nikkisoarious knows where you live...Be afraid. >:D 16:39, June 30, 2011 (UTC) XD Kk, accepted Nikkisoarious knows where you live...Be afraid. >:D 17:20, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay,I understand why you won't let me join. Cuchulainn's Spear/not logged in. Sure, that is fine with me. LongClawTiger 21:13, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but make it a young 16. That is the upper limit I wanted for Sean and Felicity, so they can be almost 17 and still be the older pair. LongClawTiger 21:19, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Did I mkae him 18? :P Ok then, I will leave him there and you can do what you want with Aiko :) LongClawTiger 21:25, August 13, 2011 (UTC) I honestly do not recall. If there is no mention of her being a child of Iris or being claimed, feel free to throw in whatever you want. :) LongClawTiger 21:44, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok, claiming during a kiss could be interesting. :) And tis your turn on Xander's page. LongClawTiger 21:52, August 13, 2011 (UTC) I may just need to put real pictures on my chars now as well, so they look as good as yours do. :) And tag. LongClawTiger 22:06, August 13, 2011 (UTC) I can hop on chat for a bit, if you have any ideas right now. And tag. LongClawTiger 22:17, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi and thanks for the welcome. Yes, you can call me Extreme - In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Extreme's light! 01:40, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Ohh thanks but I have another sig now XD. I switched it yesterday. -I am in <3 with the most BEAUTIFUL girl in the whole WORLD!! 19:34, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah but its true -I am in <3 with the most BEAUTIFUL girl in the whole WORLD!! 20:01, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for everything again -I am in <3 with the most BEAUTIFUL girl in the whole WORLD!! 20:16, August 22, 2011 (UTC)